Po's Birthday
by tigergirl123
Summary: It's po's birthday as everyone gave him a present,but tigress now she has to find him a present or she will lose the one thing she had done all her life... Training
1. Chapter:Po's birthday

Hey it's Po's birthday everyone!,say happy birthday :D,think of this as a 2-D cartoon short :D

* * *

It was a special day in the valley of peace,as our dragon warrior Po was celebrating his birthday,as the masters of the jade places celebrate his birthday,after everyone did this mourning

"Happy Birthday to you!"Said the furious five,except tigress who was just leaning on her chair

Tigress was never a 'Birthday type',she never celebrate hers or her comrades birthday,only eats cake,she wore on a party hat like everyone else,she sighs as each slice of mystery flavored cake came to them,everyone started eating,but po quickly ate his in one bite

"ugh so good.."He smiled,patting his belly

As Tigress takes out a fork,while frowning she was going take a bite but then po stops her

"Hey tigress..are you gonna eat this one?"He said,taking out his big paw,slowly reaching down to it

Tigress's eyes slowly make cracking noises from every inch she sees po reaching down at her cake,he grabs the top of it and picks it up,shoving his entire paw in his mouth

"MMMMMM Chocolate!"Po said,taking his paw out his mouth and licks the rest of the chocolate

"Hey are you gonna eat the rest of it?"He asked,pointing down at her cake,while pieces of the top half of the cake spits right at it

"Not anymore.."She said,pushing her plate to the side and po eats it

"po we got you something.."Viper said kindly,taking out presents

"Oh presents!"Po jumps up and down

He opens Monkey's present first,it was a golden action figure of him

Po gasped"The limited golden edition action figure of master monkey!,i thought these was all sold out!"Po looked at monkey

"they are...this is the first one"He smiles

"Awwww,so freaking awesome!"Po said,slowly touching it

"Open mine!"Mantis said

Po opens Mantis present

"A Book about,how to hook up with girls?"Po looks at the title

Po looks at tigress,he liked her but she was just too...whats the word,A Fly started to fly around tigress,she looks up at it and paw slaps it and it slams right into the wall and slowly slides down the wall,dead

Gloomy.,Po eyebrows narrowed,in a retarded sorta way

"Okay Po your turn to open mine!"Viper said,blushing while looking away and using her tail to hold up her present

He opens it,the present was Viper's first ribbon,from her ribbon dance

"Thank you viper,i will keep it always..make sure it's never ruined"He smiled and so did she

Now Po looked at Tigress who was busy,using her one claw to carve a piece of the table,she slowly looks at him

"What?"She said

"Tigress wheres my present?"Po's eyes started to water and swell up

"Oh,umm..."She takes out anything in her pocket

She takes out a Paperclip,Gum wrapper,Bottle cap and a small twig

"Here.."She said,holding out the stuff from her paws

Po takes it and keeps looking down at it

"What?"Po was gonna cry,as he makes puppy eyes at tigress

"Well master,ima go and train for now"Tigress stood up and stretches

Po started to cry,He uses Viper's First Ribbon as a cleanex to wipe his noise,making viper frown a bit,while tigress was walking away with her paw behind the back of her head

"Huh?"She turns around looking at him

While po was crying,the rest of the five trys to comfort him

"Shame on you tigress,you may forgot about our birthday's,but to po is down right dirty!"Viper said,using her tail to pat softly on po's back

"look i forgot,okay isn't my fault no one told me.."She walks away

"Actually"Po sniffles as he stops crying"I did tell you many times"

_Tigress was walking around in the valley of peace,buying some groceries_,_then po came smiling at her_

_"Hey tigress,don't forget about my birthday this week!"He said_

_"Okay.."She walks away_

_Tigress was doing 105 push ups,as she started to sweat,taking deep breaths,the po does push ups next to her,smiling_

_"Hey Tigress!"He said_

_"What Po?"She said,still doing push ups and so did he_

_"It just wanna tell you in a few more days my birthday is coming up!"He said_

_"Okay.."She got up and walked away_

_Po kept doing push ups then he felt his bones in his arms snapped as he leans_

_"AWWW!"He bares his teeth_

_Tigress was eating her tofu,in peace as she smiles as the flavor in it,Her eyes widen when Po slides on the table,causing her tofu to fall off the end,he had his paw on his cheek and his other on his hip_

_"Hey tigress.."He makes a charming smiles_

_"What Po?!"She said_

_"Tomorrow is my birthday..i can't wait!"He said with glee_

_"Okay..."She walks away_

_Po was still laying on the table,then the table legs snapped and he falls to the ground_

"I don't remember.."Tigress said coldly

Tigress was gonna go in the training hall but shifu stops her

"Tigress,this is really cold hearted,even for me...i want you to get po a present or no training!"Shifu said

"WHAT!,but master,training is my life!"She got on her knees

"I don't care...and if you don't get po a present before tomorrow...NO TRAINING FOR A MONTH!"He said

Tigress's eyes widen,she needs to find a present quick.

* * *

Find a Present,Tigress your training is endanger D:


	2. Chapter:Gift from the heart,not the mind

What will tigress give po?

* * *

Tigress still stood there with a blank expression on her face,Lose training?,has the universe gone mad?,she went to her master who was walking away

"But master shifu,you can't do this,without training its-its like losing part of who you are!"Tigress said,trying to reason with her master

"I don't care about that tigress,everyone has given po a present,but you...even im not that heartless."Shifu said

Tigress sighed,hanging her head down.

She now walks around the valley looking for something,po would want

"Having trouble master tigress?"Said a voice

"Who said that?"Tigress looks around,who called her?,it was a familiar voice she knew

"I did"It was the soothsayer,as she makes a big warm smile to tigress

"Soothsayer!"Tigress bows at her,after all she did nurse po back to health after that cannon ball hit him"What are you doing here?"Tigress said

"I'm just walking around in a peaceful stroll.."Soothsayer said as the wind blows around her,looking up at the sky

"What are you doing here?,master tigress"She asked her,looking back at her

Tigress sighed again,telling her everything...

"And now i have to find po a present before the next day.."Tigress said to her

"i see..."The Soothsayer strokes her goat beard

"Well tigress it's not a problem finding a gift"She stands in front of her"Cause you will find it from here.."Her hoof touches tigress's chest,talking about from the heart

Tigress stood there clueless as she blinks a few times

"I don't get it.."She said

"You will,cause a gift is from the heart,not the mind.."The Soothsayer said,pointing her chest then her head

She leaves tigress,who was puzzled,from the heart she said,not the mind.

Tigress kept walking"What am i gonna give to po,mostly everyone in the village had given him something from the village market.."

She takes another step and,felt something under her foot,taking one step back she finds a yin and yang made of gold,good enough to have it as a necklace,she realized this was the right present for po,running to the necklace market,she finds a golden chain on the market stand,it was shiny,she wanted it for po,and when she looked at the price tag,well it cost-

"100 yuan!"She gasped,hanging her head down in defeat

But on the left side of her,was a help wanted sign,she moans knowing what she had to do,Now she works at the dumpling market,she had on a dumpling hat and white uniform,with a 'Hello:my name is tigress'Badge,she wipe the stand with a cloth,then two figures come walking passed her

"And so i said-"Monkey was talking to mantis,then he saw tigress in a uniform

"Omg i thought i never see the day..."Mantis said,looking at tigress too

"Tigress is working,not in training,i mean actually working!,in a job!"Mantis said,surprised

They walked up to her,laughing

"Oh no.."She mummers

"So tigress..your finally working?"Monkey said,putting his elbow on the stand

"yes,just for today..so i can get po's present.."She said

"Of course,Of course.."Mantis nods,in the agreement

"And we will help you out"Monkey said

"You will?"Tigress said,smiling

"Yah,we will take 5 dumplings please.."Monkey said,giving tigress 3 yuan

Tigress gave them 5 dumplings right out the oven,after they finished them,they ordered more cause they was so good

"7 normal dumplings and 3 sticky dumplings"Mantis said with a stuffed belly,monkey gave tigress 10 yuan

They ate more and more,really making tigress tired going back and forth,there was no more dough to make the dumplings,only 2 expired bean buns that tigress forgot to throw out,she had 95 yuan,monkey and mantis was too full to get up off the ground

"give us those bean buns.."Monkey said with stuffed cheek fat

"But they expired.."Tigress said,do they really want to eat these?

The bean buns smelled,they been expired for 12 days now,no previous person who had tigress's job was brave enough to even go near it

"Just give it to us!"Mantis said,lifting his head up

"Okay.."Tigress used two fingers to pick up the bag with the rotten bean buns

she tossed the bag to the middle of them,Mantis opens the bag ,Mantis and monkey holds up a bean bun then they looked at each other,gonna cry

"This is it..."Monkey said

"I know...i love you man."Mantis crys

"I love you too."Monkey said

They both took a bite,their cheeks started to swell up,Monkey throws 5 yuan to tigress and they both ran to the nearest trashcan,Tigress was happy she had enough to buy po that golden chain,so she took off her hat and ran

"thank you guys!"She said,while monkey and mantis was still throwing up

Tigress was almost there until she hears a cough,she turns to see a big family of bunnies who looked poor,a mother and a father with ruined clothes,they had 6 children

"Mommy im hungry.."A small bunny said to his mother

"I know you are,sweetheart but we just don't have the money.."The mother bunny said to her son,looking down at him

"Can i sell my string for money?"The 4 girl bunny said to her parents,the string was very long

"I don't think it will do much,my daughter.."Her father picks her up

they all started coughing,tigress felt bad...really bad,she don't like seeing a poor family starving and was sick,she looked at the necklace market,looking at that golden chain,thinking about what the soothsayer said, _a gift is from the heart-_

"Not the mind.."She remembered,finishing that last thought

Tigress made the decision,she ran to them

"Hey..."She said,the family looked at her

She smiled,taking the bag of 100 yuan from her pocket and gave it to them"Here i want you guys to have it.."

The family gasped at so much money she gave to them

"Master tigress...thank you..THANK YOU!"the father keeps bowing

"Thank you master tigress..."Said a 4 year old girl bunny walking up to tigress

"Anytime to a poor family"She bends down looking at the girl bunny

"Here..i want you to have this.."The 4 year old girl bunny said,holding out her long string

Tigress holds it"Thank you.."She said politely

"May god bless you.."The girl bunny jumps to tigress and hugs her,then she let go and ran back to her family

Tigress smiles,at the family,who now had the money to give them food and shelter,but then she sighed,sitting on a bench,it was almost sundown,she didn't have much time,she looked at the string and looked very closely,she had an idea,Tigress takes out the yin and yang and Paperclip,Gum wrapper,Bottle cap and the small twig,holding it out in her paw,she smiled and started to make something

* * *

back at the jade place,po sighed sitting in his room,Tigress still didn't give him a present,with a heartbroken friendship,po didn't have the strength to stand up,Then there was a knock on his door

"Come in.."Po said

It was tigress as she walked right in his room,and had something behind her back

"Tigress!"Po said,with a surprise

"Po...im sorry that i ignored and forgot your birthday and i wanna make it up to you.."She said

"Here.."She holds out a blue box

Po slowly opens the box,he gasped,It was a Yin and Yang with a string as a chain,the paperclip as a clip-on,the gum wrapper,wrapped around the left side of the string and the bottle cap had dirt in it with the small twig looking like a mini tree with no leaves,Po smiled at her,He got up and quickly gave her a long hug,surprising her,and made tigress blush deeply

"Thank you tigress.."Po said as a tear came down his cheek

Tigress sighed,telling po those words The soothsayer told her as she closed her eyes"Its a gift...from the heart."Tigress said softly

* * *

So nice :)


End file.
